Ultra Violet
|Date = February 15, 2012 |hero2 = SometsukiSprite.png |Protagonist = Sometsuki (そめつき) |Nexus Doors = 8 |Effects = 16 |Endings = 0 }} Overview Ultra Violet is a Japanese Yume Nikki fangame produced by heat_thinker (gozo-ropp) in RPG Maker 2000. Ultra Violet stays on the lighter side of the spectrum in terms of atmosphere - one of the primary visual motifs being rabbits, for example -- with the exception of a handful of violent or suspenseful areas. Gameplay Ultra Violet follows the traditional style of the genre, consisting of exploration and effect-hunting, vending machines (and buyable effects/features), but in addition plays up the collectibility of selectable menu skins, an aspect only briefly touched upon by other games. Menus: #'Violet' - Default menu. #'Silver' - Another starting menu on the computer. #'Monochrome' - Another starting menu from the computer. #'Orange' - A checkered orange menu with white font. #'Cookie' - A pattern composed of cookies on a violet background. #'Hexe' - (Hexe means "witch" in German) An arabesque menu in tan. #'Hexe Violett' - An arabesque menu in lavender. #'Old black' - A black base menu with white font. The menu which is used in Famicom world. #'Old blue' - A blue base menu with white font. #'Violet II' - A checkered violet menu, another starting menu on the computer. #'Green' - A checkered green menu with white font. The player saves via the computer with a movable cursor, similar to those in The Looking Glass and Me. Additionally, from here the player can select a new menu skin and play a mini-game. Like Yume Nikki, in the dream world, sitting on the rolling chair and pressing the interact key while sitting facing the computer will allow you to move about in the chair. The chair reduces your speed to half instead of quarter in Yume Nikki, but you are unable to use effects until you leave from the chair in front of the desk. Controls *'Move' - Arrow Keys *'Interact' - Z/Enter/Space *'Open Menu' - X/Esc *'Effect Action' - Shift Plot Ultra Violet revolves around a young girl known as Sometsuki (そめつき) who explores her dreams while sleeping; she also appears to be a sleep-walker according to the writing "Sleep-Walker" (夢遊病) next to her name. Like many other protagonists, attempting to leave her room just results of a quick shake of the head and some sounds. Not much else is known about the games plot. It's possible there is something Sometsuki wants to escape from, or doesn't want to face (similar to Lcd Dem's plot). However, as of version 0.05, no endings have been implemented yet, and a lot more events will most likely be in later versions of the game. Effects According to ver0.04 Readme file, there is currently one unreachable effect - Spider (くも). 'Pseudo Effects' *Dream Diary (夢日記帳) - An item that can be purchased from the Supermarket for 1000 coins: allows players to save inside the dream. *Instructions - Shows the game instructions. Gameplay Images (Version 0.05) SometsukiRoom0.05.png|Bedroom UltraVioletNexus0.05.png|Nexus Gameplay Video (Version 0.01) Download Links 'Original' 'Translations' External Links *Uboachan Thread Technical Difficulties There is a known issue where downloading the game under the English locale will cause all of the files to be improperly named, resulting in the game being completely unplayable. To mitigate this issue, potential players must first set their locale to Japanese (not through AppLocale, but through the Windows Control Panel) and then download and run the game. Category:Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Translated To Chinese Category:Translated To English Category:Released in 2012 Category:Translated To Korean Category:Traditional Fangames Category:Fangames With Minigame